1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-color luminous stirrer and, more particularly, to a multi-color luminous stirrer which, while stirring drinks in a glass, emits multi-color light randomly from the tip portions thereof, which reflects on the drink and glass thereby appealing to the aesthetic sense of the observer.
2. Prior Art
When drinking whiskey diluted with water, a high-ball, or other soft drinks, such drinks are generally stirred with a stirrer. Even when drinking mixed cocktails such as a Bloody Mary or Margarita, stirrers are usually used. Such frequently used conventional stirrers have various types of decorative designs. For example, some stirrers are shaped like golf clubs, etc. Through the skillful use of plastic and glass materials, stirrers with a great variety of decorative designs are produced and put into a wide range of uses.
However, although conventional stirrers provide drinkers with aesthetic enjoyment, the decorative designs thereof have been limited to the shape of the stirrer and no conventional stirrer has given visual pleasure to the user by emitting multicolor light.